


At Night

by lastgem



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Guro, No Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastgem/pseuds/lastgem





	At Night

It's a cold, chilly night in Beach City. Connie knows she's not supposed to be up past nine but she's snuck out of her home in the middle of the night. The grass is cool and slick after the sprinklers have turned off, her jeans will be stained. Her shoes squeak wetly as she shivers from the excitement.

The child feels stupidly high on her own joy, the night is a cold shroud over the unfamiliar streets. She avoids the gunky puddles, slipping from streetlamp to streetlamp. Connie heads down her block, the houses run into a park.

She should've brought a flashlight, that would of kept her from being afraid of the deep void filling the park from deep within the playground. Connie skirts around the curb, the chill rattling down her bones makes her eager to leave faster.

The stores are closely cramped together, she can hear footsteps behind hers. The girl stops and takes a fast turn, rushing to the end of the ally. Connie didn't realize that it's a dead end, "I-I'm just heading to Steven's house" the girl covers her mouth, blood rushing to her face as she cowers away from the rapidly, she whimpers, "A-at Night." the girl covers her face, shielding it from the terrifying sounds.

The heavy steps slow and then stop in front of her. Connie splays her fingers and peeks through them, "Lion?" with a smile she runs up to lion, wrapping her arms around his huge mane, "Oh thank goodness, I was scared i-it was a bad guy or something." there are goosebumps up and down her arms.

Lion, being a lion and quite mysterious at the same time has no answers for her. He breaths softly and yawns before wrapping one of his immense paws around her, for a moment his paw is curled against her back comfortably. Connie sighs and pulls herself away from him, but not entirely. She wants the shelter, despite the claws prickling at her back. Connie shifts uncomfortably "Hey, watch those claws okay?"

There's a moment when she's comforted by the creature's weight, it disappears when her legs shake and give out from under her, knees buckling. Connie's head burns and her eyes are full of stars from the force of the blow, she screams and writhes. Lion crouches on her, his weight bending her ribs, after a second he mouths her head, tips of his fangs digging into the thin flesh covering her skull. Connie tries to pry his jaw off of her head, tears dripping down her face.

She can feel the fangs scraping against her skull as she writhes, kicking at his chest. The air gets pressed out of her lungs as he drags her further down the alleyway, skin ripping. Connie sobs and digs her heels into the asphalt, her shoes turn black from the friction. He lets go of her and she falls to the floor, clutching her head and sobbing.

Her glasses are lost in the struggle, lion lays down on her and begins to gnaw at her head, batting at her hair and flexing his claws in the strands.Connie gasps and tries to pull his fur, the pink fibers get tugged as she begins to suffocate underneath him. Lion nips and licks her head, sometimes catching the skin and drawing blood. His saliva stings her and her struggles weaken every moment.

The lion stands up, and Connie catches a brief gulp of air. Within a moment the girl is crawling away, tears glittering as they worm their way down her flushed cheeks and streams of blood. The world is a terrifying lurch of dark, cold shades and the massive shadow of Lion. "Please! Stop, Lion." she keeps herself from screaming, stopping and shutting her eyes momentarily. When she opens them again a giant pink paw is in her view, it pushes her head against the cold, wet floor. She thrashes and is let go. Connie starts to crawl away, backing herself against the stone wall of one of the local businesses.

Lion paws at her, claws biting at her skin and ripping little tears on her arms and through her shirt. The noises he makes are terrifying. Lion leans down and bites her face, then lets go and bites her skull and hair. The blood dribbles down the lion's chin before he bites her face, ripping and peeling off some of her skin. She fights and scratches at his muzzle, kicking at his chest and neck while screaming, the blood gurgling as it slips down the back of her throat.

He grows bored with her struggles and sniffs at her shirt, licking at the cloth. His tongue makes her ticklish but the fear is hard, stony in her stomach. She tenses, shuddering and sucking in her breath as she begs “Please don’t hurt me. Please, Lion.” she can feel his breath against her stomach, dampening the cloth. For a moment it disappears and she goes cold and joyful. Lion paws at her, claws slicing through as he pulls her body close to his mouth. She writhes and he opens his mouth, bites at her belly and drags his fangs out of her flesh and skin.

Connie’s blood is on his mouth, he bites again and peels off skin and muscle. Her hands beat at his muzzle and pull at his ears and fur but he doesn’t budge an inch. He pulls out a mouthful of her intestines, and tugs. The organs slide out and then are ripped from her body as he weaves a bloody trail in the alleyway. Lion plays with the chunks of intestine, pawing and batting at them near the mouth of the alleyway. She can hear ringing in her ears. Connie can’t think until the noise fades, she’s left with the soothing sounds of the night. The tears wash down her cheeks as she begins to beg for her parents, for her mom and dad, for anyone to help her.

The girl manages to gather the courage to move, she rolls onto her side. She screams and tucks her arms against her belly, trying to keep her intestines from falling out further. Instinctively, she grabs onto her guts and tucks them into her abdomen as much as she can before crawling to the wall. She nearly faints from the pain, every moment she wants to give up. Connie knows she can’t give up, she may be crying but she refuses to lay down and die. It takes forever for her to inch her way down the alley, blood dripping down her head and open abdomen. After an eternity she stops and stoops against one of the dumpsters, shivering from the cold leaking into her bones.

She doesn’t hear him, but she does feel it when the lion tackles her into the wall, breaking a few ribs and her collarbone. The girl goes limp and the lion picks her up in his mouth. His ears raise and he looks around the alleyway before rushing off. The streets are quiet, every bound takes him yards ahead. The lion quickly reaches the beach shore, not that he’s in a rush. The girl slumps into a pile of sand. He bats at her hair and plays with the intestine hanging from her body.

Connie wakes to lion chewing on something, the noises are wet and revolting. She can feel it tugging at her, still attached. She’s so weak that she can’t protest, the pain is immense and her body is shutting down from how much she’s bled. Lion begins to eat her alive, tearing off muscle from her leg and swallowing it down.

 

By morning Lion is laying contently on the beach. The pink creature raises his head before spotting one of the gems. Pearl shakes her head “Look at the mess you made.” she starts to pick up the bits of bone left on the shore.

Connie’s parents worry, soon her face ends up on the back of milk cartons. Steven always turns it away, he wonders if she didn’t run away on an adventure without him.


End file.
